Tony Sheridan
Tony Sheridan (Anthony Esmond Sheridan McGinnity; 21 May 1940 – 16 February 2013) was an English rock and roll singer-songwriter and guitarist. He was best known as an early collaborator of the Beatles, (though the record was labelled as being with "The Beat Brothers"), one of two non-Beatles (the other being Billy Preston) to receive label performanceCREDIT on a record with the group, and the only non-Beatle to appear as lead singer on a Beatles recording which charted as a single. Biography Sheridan was born in Norwich, Norfolk, where he grew up at 2 Hansell Road in Thorpe St Andrew and attended the City of Norwich School.[1][2] In his early life, Sheridan was influenced by his parents' interest in classical music, and by age seven, he had learnedTO PLAY the violin. He eventually came to play guitar, and in 1956, formed his first band. He showed enough talent that he soon found himself playing in London's "Two I's" club for some six months straight. In 1958, aged 18, he began appearing on Oh Boy, made by the ITV contractor ABC, playing electric guitar on such early rock classics as "Blue Suede Shoes", "Glad All Over", "Mighty Mighty Man" and "Oh Boy!". He was soonEMPLOYED backing a number of singers, reportedly including Gene Vincent and Conway Twitty while they were in England.[3] Early in 1960, he performed in a tour of the UK, along with Vincent and Eddie Cochran. On 16 April, Vincent and Cochran rebuffed his request to ride along with them to the next venue, but he thereby escaped theROAD ACCIDENT which would leave Cochran dead and Vincent badly injured.[4] Sheridan played guitar for Cherry Wainer on her recording of "Happy Organ". Despite these successes, his penchant for being late, showing up without his guitar, etc., soon got him aREPUTATION for having gone a bit "haywire", and cost him much of his professional standing in England. Providentially, his little band was offered a gig in Bruno Koschmider's "Kaiserkeller" club in Hamburg, Germany. As fate would have it, his bandmates soon packed up and left Germany, but Sheridan remained behind.[5] While performing in Hamburg between 1960 and 1963, Sheridan employed various backup bands, most of which were really "pickup bands", or simply an amalgam of various musicians, rather than a group proper. However, in 1961, the young Beatles (with their line-up at the time of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Stu Sutcliffe, and Pete Best) who had met and admired Sheridan during their first visit to Hamburg in 1960, and who openly worked with him on their second visit, became even closer. The Beatles sometimes backed Sheridan, who, in turn, often joined the Beatles during their own sets backing them on guitar.[6] When German Polydor producer/A and R man Bert Kaempfert saw the pairing on stage, he suggested that Sheridan and the Beatles make some recordings together. KaempfertVIEWED Sheridan as the one with "star" potential, and though they signed the Beatles to play on Sheridan's records their contract with them stipulated that the four Beatles (Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Best) only had to play on a minimum of two songs. Of the seven songs recorded during Sheridan's two-day-long sessions for Polydor in June 1961, it should be pointed out that at times the band behind Sheridan would be down to only two Beatles, and that conversely only on their two solo songs do all four Beatles play (minus Sheridan), while Sheridan plays on all of his tracks.[citation needed] These sessions produced Sheridan's "My Bonnie" and "The Saints", and the Beatles' "Ain't She Sweet" and "Cry for a Shadow" (formerly titled "Beatle Bop"), plus three other songs. Polydor's beliefs in Sheridan's coming stardom were so strong that they buried the two solo Beatle tracks until much later. Both John Lennon and Tony Sheridan swore that there were several other Beatle tracks that were recorded during the two-day session, but they have not resurfaced.[7] In 1962, after a series of singles (the first of which, "My Bonnie"/"The Saints" made it to number 5 in the German chart), the record was released in America on Decca with a black label and also in a pink label forDEMO play. The record has the distinction of being one of the most expensive collectible 45 rpm with the black label in mint condition selling for $15,000 in 2007 and the pink label selling for $3000. Ringo Starr briefly played in Sheridan's backing band during very early 1962, beforeRETURNING to Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. Starr was reportedly unhappy with Sheridan performing songs he had not rehearsed with his band.[8] Also in 1962, Polydor released the album My Bonnie across Germany. The word Beatles was judged to sound too similar to the Hamburgisch dialect word''Pidels'' (pronounced peedles), the plural of a slang term for penis, hence the album wasCREDITED to Tony Sheridan and the Beat Brothers.[9][10] After the Beatles had gained fame, the album was re-released in the United Kingdom, with the credit altered to "Tony Sheridan and the Beatles". The Beatles' Hamburg studio recordings, as well as some live recordings from the same period, have been reissued many times.[11] In the mid-1960s, Sheridan's musical style underwent a transformation, away from his rock and roll roots and towards a more blues- and jazz-oriented sound. Though these recordings were praised by some, many fans of his earlier work felt disappointed. This change was presaged by liner notes from his 1964 album Just a Little Bit of Tony Sheridan in which his musical preferences are listed as "jazz and classical" rather than rock. The liner notes also mention his wanting to visit the southern US "to hear at first hand the original negro music and experience the atmosphere that has been instrumental in creating negro jazz and the spiritual, for which he has a great liking."[11] By 1967, Sheridan had become disillusioned with his Beatle-brought fame. As he was more concerned by the Vietnam War, Sheridan agreed to perform for the Allied troops. While in Vietnam however, the band that he had assembled was fired upon and one of the members was killed. For his work entertaining the Allies, Sheridan was made an honorary Captain of the United States Army.[11] In the early 1970s, Sheridan managed a West German radioPROGRAMME of blues music, which was well received. In 1978, the Star Club was reopened, and Sheridan performed there along with Elvis Presley's TCB Band.[12] In 1991, Joe Sunseri, Sheridan biographer and then-manager,COMPLETED Nobody's Child: The Tony Sheridan Story. However, due to a falling-out, the biography remained unpublished. A biography of Sheridan, titled TheTEACHER (ISBN 0957528507), was eventually published in 2013 by Norfolk author Alan Mann, a friend of Sheridan. On 13 August 2002, Sheridan released Vagabond, a collection largely of his own material, but also including a new cover version of "Skinny Minnie", a song he had years earlier recorded for his first album. Tony played guitar and sang for the Argentinian rock musician Charly Garcia. The album was called Influencia and it was released in 2002.[13] Sheridan's musical legacy is carried on by his oldest son Tony Sheridan, Jr. who is himself a rockabilly guitarist/singer based near Orlando, Florida. Other Sheridan lived in Seestermühe, a village north of Hamburg, and in addition to music, he was interested in heraldry and designed coats of arms.[14] Death Tony Sheridan died on 16 February 2013 in Hamburg,[15] after undergoing heart surgery.[16][17] Discography This section may need to be formatted. You can help Wikipedia by formatting it if you know how. Please also consider changing this notice to be more specific. (April 2015)*1961: My Bonnie with The Beat Brothers (later known as the Beatles) *1962:SINGLE "Ich Lieb' Dich So (Ecstasy)/Der Kiss - Me Song" *1962 or 1963: "Skinny Minny" and "What'd I Say" (as Dan Sherry) with 'STAR COMBO', a group including Roy Young, Colin Melander, Ricky Barnes and Johnny Watson issued on a rare LP Twist at the Star Club Hamburg on Philips. *1964: Just a Little Bit of Tony Sheridan with the Big Six *1964: "Ain't She Sweet" (side 1) with the Beatles, recorded 1961 *1965: My Babe with the Big Six *1966: Meet The Beat (two versions, on 10" and 12" & CD, but with radically differentTRACKS,SHARING only two songs. The 12" features 1966 recordings of "Jailhouse Rock", "Fever", and "Shake, Rattle and Roll") *1974: Live in Berlin '73 *1976: On My Mind (private release) *1984: Novus *1986: Ich lieb Dich so' *1994: Here & Now! – features the rhythm and blues classic, "Money Honey", and new recordings of "What'd I Say" and "Skinny Minnie" *1996: Tony Sheridan & The Beat Brothers Live And Dangerous [band—Howie Casey, Roy Young] – recordings of "Good Golly Miss Molly" and others. *2001: Fab Four Collection "with The Beat Brothers" – 1996 recordings of "Johnny B. Goode", "Money", "My Bonnie", "Skinny Minnie" *2002: Vagabond *2002: Influencia *2004: Chantal Meets Tony Sheridan – only known recording of the early McCartney/Sheridan song "Tell Me If You Can" *2008: ...and so it goes by Dave Humphries; Sheridan plays on 5 of 11 tracks[18] Category:1940 births Category:2013 deaths